The Reaper
by garnet750
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi received a surprise visit when he was home alone. Warning (Updated): tiny mentions of gore, 2 or 3 OCs but have no major role in the story. This story is a one-shot version.


_"Aaaaaahhh!" the woman screamed.__ Narrowly dodging the axe swung at her leg._

_The masked man held the axe menacingly above his head, on his back is a sack, tainted with blood._

_"No, no, no, please don't do this...," she sobbed, cradling her __left __arm, or what's left of it, while she crawled backwards from her assailant._

_"Please...please don't-," the sack dropped__,Hannah stared horridly at her chopped left arm that was seen from the cloth. But that wasn't as frightening as the__ disjointed head __that __rolled to her._

_Her boyfriend's head; his mouth void of __a __tongue, __missing his ears and nose, with only sockets left where his eyes should be. Those sockets are staring at her._

"_Nooooooo!__"__ Hannah screeched jolting back, but her back hit something, a door; a dead end. She can't run anymore. "Please... don't do this... Rick, please... I'm sorry, please...," she pleads with wet eyes and cheeks. It was useless, he won't hear any of them._

_The Reaper slowly closed their distance, his black-tainted-red attire seen when a thunder strikes. He held his axe above his head again, ready to chop the woman's other arm. He already planned to chop arms first, then legs, then slashed her torso, remove internal organs,-of course letting his victim still alive in the process, scoop out the eyeballs, remove her ears and nose, then end her misery. The axe bearer holds a little attachement to this woman, so he will skip the fingers chopping for Hannah. After all, she is his ex-girlfriend._

Big brown eyes peaked behind a black squeezed-with-every-strength cushion. Poor cushion.

_A blonde suddenly tackles Rick, sending both of them to the floor. Chris tried to take the bloodied axe out of the Reaper's hold, Hannah tried to calm her frantic heart while watching the scene. "Run, Hannah! Search for help! Hurry!" she tried to get up and flee. But when Hannah turned her back, she heard a cutting sound, and a scream. She foolishly looked back. _

_The masked man had won the tug-of-war, and with quick movements chopped Hannah's savior's arms. _

_She watched the cruel man rise up, shocked and frightened, __"Chris! No, no, noooo!"__ She left the room, locked the door, and dashed to the stairs. Behind she heard the axe colliding with the wood, Hannah didn't look back this time, she descend faster. But she tripped and fell down the stairs._

_Steady and fast footsteps were behind Hannah as she tried to get up and escape. As she is trying to stand, a hand gripped her hair tightly and yanked her back. _

_"Gyaaaaaah!"_

And those brown orbs hid back quickly. The owner trembling hearing the gruesome sounds of flesh and blood accompanied with ear splitting screams.

Then peaked back, wide with anxiety, the cushion was squeezed tightly. Poor, poor cushion, choked to death.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard. They weren't from the wide, glowing screen. It was from the opposite direction of the television instead; from outside, the front door.

Tsuna; the only occupant in the dark room jolted in surprise. His eyes flickered right and left. Right, left, right, left. His big pupils dilated with fear and anxiety, while he hold the cushion tighter. He didn't dare to move, expecting any will trigger the sound to continue.

Nothing happened, the brunet sighed in relief, hexing his imagination. Then gave his attention back to the not before curling into a tighter ball and squeezing the pillow stronger.

The door clicked. And came the sound of it opening. Tsunayoshi was cursing himself as he realized he forgot to lock the house.

Tsuna turned towards the door, paranoid. He can't see anything, the room is dark, the movie is in it's credits; meaning the screen only emits little light. It was midnight, raining, just like the horror he just watched. No, no, he was being paranoid, it was only a coincidence. It was probably just someone visiting late. Someone who visits in midnight, didn't ring the bell, knows the teen was alone, and didn't announce his/her presence.

The flooring creaked. Signalling footsteps of Tsuna's unknown visitor entering the building.

Swallowing thickly and mustering all his courage, Sawada Tsunayoshi called, "Mom?" Then he felt stupid realizing Nana was supposedly on a rare vacation with his father.

There was no verbal answer, only footsteps nearing and wood creaking slowly.

"Reborn?" the brunet squeaked. Hoping he would be right and his home tutor would answer, "Dame-Tsuna, a boss shouldn't be frightened with ludicrous things," and then he will kick him or something.

It was not answered again, now it was the sound of carpet meeting shoes reaching his ears. This means the person was now walking on the carpet, the carpet in the living room, the room he was in.

"Lambo, I-Pin?" Tsuna tried again, hoping for any answer. A loud laugh from the baby in a cow suit, or a "Tsuna-nii" from the Chinese baby. Not one of them came, only louder footsteps.

Tsunayoshi gulped again, "Bianca? Fuuta?" he whispers. Expecting the poison scorpion to suddenly appear with another dangerous cuisine or the Ranking Prince to announce his rank in the easily-spooked mafia and he wouldn't be surprised to have his name in the first place. The muffled by carpet sounds only crescendos.

"Anyone? Please just answer me," Tsuna was desperate for an answer, any answer. Let it be that his unknown visitor be a burglar, let it be that he/she holds a gun, let it be that the person connects somehow to his unwanted mafia status. But please, oh please don't let it be a masked man wearing all black with an axe. Please, please, God above, Tsuna swears to improve his grades for his prayer to be granted.

The addressed person still doesn't answer, only continuing to close their distance by walking slowly and ominously. The frozen brunet watched with anxiety as his would-be assailant steps closer. Each step he took sounded louder, while Tsuna trembles uncontrollably.

He didn't know he was holding his breath until he choked on his breath, "Who-who are you?!" the Decimo mustered all his courage in the sentence but his voice was obviously shaking. "W-wh-what do you want with me?!" he shouted now, either the mysterious man is deaf or mute he still doesn't say a word.

Now that the Reaper,- Tsuna refused to call him that, was closer it was obviously a male. Tsunayoshi quickly check his housebreaker's attire; black boots covered in black jeans, black hoodie zipped all the way up with its hood up, but it wasn't the worst of the male's fears. He was also wearing a white, -eerily familiar with the one he just seen mask, and was also holding an axe. It was held high, reflecting little light in the room, but still clean. Tsuna dearly hoped that he wouldn't be the Reaper's first,- or ever would be victim.

Trembling in fear, frozen in place, wide-eyed Tsunayoshi could only stare unblinkingly as the black-clad man closed their distance more.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to run.

He wanted to just disappear.

He wanted to do anything. Run, scream for help, wake up from this nightmare,- how he hoped this was just a fragment of his imagination and any second now he would wake up to an empty room and a locked door. But it wasn't, this isn't a dream, Tsuna couldn't move at all while the Reaper lifted his axe higher.

"HIEEEEEEE(nooo)!" and the boy screamed,-screeched so loud that his throat hurt and his Reaper flinched a little. Tsuna couldn't take it after. He fainted, dropping to the couch, foams leaving his mouth and eyes completely white.

"Jyuudaime(tenth)...help...," and the Reaper dropped to the ground as well. The reason unknown; either from the high-pitched voice or other reasons.

* * *

**Author's note (please read)**

**First of all, thank you for reading my very first published story~ (:D) Because of that please pardon the unprofessional writing (author had only made 3 stories, and this is the only one she thinks good enough to be in) and chapter format.  
**

**It would be great if you reviewed (constructive criticism are welcomed too).  
**

**I made this into a series and it will be about 5 chapters (yes, it's short, but you can see from my pen name alone that I didn't have a lot of creativity) and the title would be changed. (:p)  
**

**So please review, and follow me, so you could know when I'll publish the series version of this!  
**

**Thank you for reading (;)) a review would be nice (xD).  
**


End file.
